puzzle_to_the_center_of_the_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 3
About Level 3 is the best level since the start of the game. its larger than the previous levels, and also introduces Gold Blocks for the first time. You begin Level 3 with only 20 Energy. Start Position (74 meters) The start position on this level is central, You are stood on the 16th block from the left and the right. 4 Blocks from the top and 25 Blocks from the bottom. Gold Switch (114 meters) The Gold switch for this level is located 5 Blocks down from the top of the level and is in the top left corner. This is faster to get than the Gold Star from the starting position. If you head left from the start and work your way through. Try to come on the right side of the switch as it is levitated above all blocks. You need to get close to it and then swipe the block above it sop it drops down giving you level access to activate the switch. Gold Star (148 meters) The Gold star for this level is located near the bottom right corner. It is 7 Blocks from the bottom and 4 blocks from the right. You will notice in the map image its found in the biggest open area of the level apart from the starting position. work your way to the right until you can go no more and then begin dropping down until you reach it. 100% Level Guide (Switch/Star and Tick) For this you will need to collect as much energy as you can to make sure you are safe. OPTION 1 - Safe Route (Clear Exit and Lots of Energy, Slow Method) 1. Begin by working your way down instantly and at a slow method making sure to keep a path for yourself to get back to the top. Make steps and paths, and remember to collect as much Energy as you can on the way down. 2. Upon opening a route from the start position to the bottom of the level you know you can finish the level at any time if you run out of energy whilst collecting the Gold Star and Gold Switch. Work your way back to the top where you began. Now you should have a good amount of energy to go collecting. 3. Go right from the start location until you reach the Gold Switch. You will notice it is too high up to reach. Drag the block above it down so you can then access the Gold Switch from the correct level. 4. Go back to the starting position and head down the path you would have made earlier. Around 3 quarters of a way down on the right you will find an open area, walk through this area to collect the Chest and get the Gold Star. You can now finish the level down the path you made to get the Gold Tick. EASY MONEY TIP - With what energy you have go around the level destroying as many Gold Blocks with your remaining Energy. Make sure you keep a safe path to exit. OPTION 2 - Blitz Route (Fast, Major Energy Usage) 1. From the start go left until you see the'' Gold Switch. Come down from the top if you can. When you notice it is to high to reach drop the block above it down to make access to the Switch. 2. Go back to the start position and head towards the bottom left. Just Collect What energy is needed to get you to the 'Chest' in the bottom right larger open area. Open the 'Chest' to collect the 'Gold Star. Keeping heading down until you reveal a safe path to the Exit and Finish the level to get the ''Gold Tick'''''. EASY MONEY TIP - With what energy you have go around the level destroying as many Gold Blocks with your remaining Energy. Make sure you keep a safe path to exit. 100% Video Guide Available in HD and Full screen Mode